guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Undead Hordes
I disagree with the assessment about the villagers; I found them to be useful in one strategy against the wave of undead. Essentially, the strategy is simply stand far enough in front of the villagers that you take the brunt of the mob arrgo, yet allowing the villagers to provide attack support. --DaveBaggins 09:51, January 31 2006 (CST) And the Sentry (Sentries? It gets a bit hectic, so couldn't be sure!) is quite a helpful Henchman, another reason to keep back near the villagers. The Dragon is hard... he will move closer to the village, and if you don't concentrate on him, I imagine that he will be the one to break through to the village and then the Quest is lost. At least, I only managed to stop him at the very gate, maybe nothing more happens. And I was disappointed to be only rewarded with 20XP for slaying him! I think Choking Gas would be a good spell to take along here (although I managed without), as the enemy tend to stay together in little groups. :I find it's best to stand near the res shrine or even further out than that, for various reasons. With that strategy, the skeleton monks will oftentimes rush past the group while all the other monster types fight the party. The villagers are good enough to stall them pretty much indefinitely, in my experience, though they don't really kill them. Still, they're quite useful in that regard. 130.58 11:09, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ::I used to use this strategy, as the location near the resurrection shrine is marked on the radar map, but I found that because you are closer to where the mobs appear from, the party could get quickly overwhelmed, unless you can finish off each wave before the next one arrives. Standing just in front of the villagers (sentries), allows you to take most of the aggro while the villagers give a helping hand. Two reasons why I like this strategy is because 1) more sentries actually arrive on the scene to assist with the fighting; and 2) it seems each wave is preceded by grasping ghouls while the main body holds back, briefly. With the aid of the sentries, the party was able to easily finish off the gasping ghouls before the main body arrived. --DaveBaggins 13:36, Feb 3 2006 (CST) What skills for whom? I am at this quest with Dervish. Based on my secondary profession, I get offered one skill - or none. # Do characters with primary and secondary professions out of the six get two skills, or just one? # Will heroes receive skills as quest reward? # Does your profession when you accept the quest determine the reward, or your profession when you collect it? --◄mendel► 11:12, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :# Two. :# Skills will be unlocked and thus available to heroes. :# When you collect it. ::--Evenfall 12:37, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::As a D/A you won't recieve any skills actually, since it doesn't offer D nor A skills as a reward. If you accept it as an E/Me (just an example), your heroes will not be able to use the W, N, R etc skills unless you've otherwise unlocked them. However, since you will unlock the E and Me skills, your heroes will be able to use those. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:01, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, ok, thanks for your quick and to-the-point responses. I conclude that it doesn't matter what heroes I have in the party when I collect the rewards; as dervish, I can only hope to get one skill out of the six. --◄mendel► 17:58, 4 September 2008 (UTC)